starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
StarWarsUniverse:Quote of the Day/Archive
This page is an archive for StarWarsUniverse:Quote of the Day. The current guidelines for adding quotes to this archive can be found at: Forum:CT Archive/QOTD vote counting and timeouts. This is an archive page. Do not vote here. *Browse Other Quotes (for all non-In Universe quotes) *Browse Quotes by Calendar Archive __TOC__ In-universe 224 2JTJ 2V-R8 3C-FD 3D-4X 4-LOM 8t88 Aayla Secura Ackmena Adalric Cessius Brandl Adar Tallon Adari Vaal Adela Tyché Adi Gallia Adra Passik Adum Larp Aeron Azzameen Ahlan Matale Ahsoka Tano :Ahsoka Tano quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Ahsoka Tano Aia Airen Cracken Allana Solo Alpha-17 Alpha-98 Amaiza Foxtrain Anakin Skywalker (a.k.a. Darth Vader) :Anakin Skywalker quotes, now in excess of 120, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Anakin Skywalker Anakin Solo :Anakin Solo quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Anakin Solo An'ya Kuro (a.k.a. The Dark Woman) Ar'alani Arabelle Lorteli Arbeloa Arca Jeth Archiban Frodrick Kimble (a.k.a. Doc) :Archiban "Doc" Kimble quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Archiban Frodrick Kimble Arhul Narra Arligan Zey Armand Isard Armanda Durkin Armx Asajj Ventress :Asajj Ventress quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Asajj Ventress Atris Attichitcuk Atton Rand :Atton Rand quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Atton Rand Atton Repness Aurra Sing B-4D4 B1 battle droid(s) B2 super battle droid(s) Baco Par Bail Prestor Organa Baljos Arnjak Baltan Carid Bao-Dur Bardan Jusik Bargthron Barpotomous Drebble Barriss Offee Bassi Vobah Bastila Shan :Bastila Shan quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Bastila Shan Baylan BD-8 Beju Ben Skywalker :Ben Skywalker quotes, now in excess of 50, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Ben Skywalker Beri Tulon Bertroff Hissa Beru Whitesun Lars Bex Kolos (a.k.a. "Gearbox") Beyghor Sahdett Bhindi Drayson Bib Fortuna Bidlo Kwerve Biggs Darklighter BL-1707 (a.k.a. "Able") Boba Fett :Boba Fett quotes, now in excess of 30, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Boba Fett Bollux Bolook Bomo Greenbark Booster Terrik Borsk Fey'lya BoShek Bossk :Bossk quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Bossk Bothel Bowdaar Brandei Brenn Tantor Bria Tharen Brianna Brrik Bryn Bulgan Bushman Krentz C-3PO :C-3PO quotes, now in excess of 90, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/C-3PO C8-42 Cabbel Cabrool Nuum Cad Bane Cade Skywalker :Cade Skywalker quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Cade Skywalker Cal Omas Caled Galfridian Callista Ming Calo Nord Canderous Ordo :Canderous Ordo quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Canderous Ordo Captain Goodvalor Carlist Rieekan Carth Onasi Caul Gentis Cazne'olan CB-08-4 CC-1119 (a.k.a. Appo) CC-2224 (a.k.a. Commander Cody) Cel Celeste Morne Cha Niathal Chak Fel Chal Tozr Chelah Cheriss ke Hanadi Chewbacca Chihdo Cilghal Cindel Towani Clee Rhara Climber Clone trooper(s) Cohden K'Reye Col Serra Conan Antonio Motti Corgan Coric Cormen A'Lanti Cornelius Evazan Corran Horn :Corran Horn quotes, now in excess of 30, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Corran Horn Corso Riggs Cosinga Palpatine Cradossk Crix Madine Cryle Cavv CT-27-5555 (a.k.a. Fives) CT-5597 (a.k.a. Jesse) CT-914 CT-7567 (a.k.a. Rex) Culoph Czulkang Lah Dak Ralter Dani Dannik Jerriko Daquinn Danni Quee Darca Nyl Daric LaRone Darish Vol Darovit Darth Angral Darth Azard Darth Bane :Darth Bane quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Darth Bane Darth Chratis Darth Jadus Darth Kruhl Darth Malak :Darth Malak quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Darth Malak Darth Maleval Darth Malgus Darth Maul :Darth Maul quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Darth Maul Darth Nyriss Darth Nihl Darth Plagueis :Darth Plagueis quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Darth Plagueis Darth Sion Darth Talon Darth Wredd Darth Wyyrlok (I) Darth Zannah Dash Rendar Dass Jennir Dax Gazaway Deadeye Duncan Dean Jinzler Del Moomo Demagol Den Dhur Den Skeenah Denell Kel'Vannon Denetrus Dengar Depa Billaba Derek Klivian (a.k.a. "Hobbie") :Derek Klivian ("Hobbie") quotes, now in excess of 20, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Derek Klivian Derran Takkar Desann Dhidal Nyz Dia Passik Dimity DK-4F3 Dob Moomo Don-Wan Kihotay Dooku :Dooku quotes, now in excess of 20, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Dooku Dox Dracmus Drathul Dray Drend Navett Droma Droogan Dunhausen Durga Besadii Tai Durge E522 assassin droid Eaden Vrill Ebareebaveebeedee Ebenn Q3 Baobab Ecklin Ekhrikhor Elan Sel'Sabagno Elassar Targon Elise Montagne Elscol Loro Embra Emesh Nar Emon Azzameen Emperor's Wrath Ennix Devian Eramuth Bwua'tu Etahn A'baht Etain Tur-Mukan Eulyn EV-9D9 Exar Kun Falynn Sandskimmer Fa'Zoll Feln Fenig Nabon Fenn Shysa Ferus Olin Fi Skirata (a.k.a. RC-8015, "Fi") Fidelis Fideltin Rusk Finis Valorum Finn Finn Galfridian Firmus Nantz Firmus Piett Freedon Nadd Furi Nistola G0-T0 G2-4T Gaen Drommel Galactic Weekly NewsStack Galak Fyyar Galen Marek Galidon Okanor Ganner Rhysode Gar Stazi Gara Petothel (a.k.a. Lara Notsil) Garen Muln Gargonn Garik Loran (a.k.a. "Face") :Garik Loran ("Face") quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Garik Loran Garr Garven Dreis Gavar Khai Gavin Darklighter Gavyn Sykes Geist Gentis Getelles Gial Ackbar :Gial Ackbar quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Gial Ackbar Gilad Pellaeon :Gilad Pellaeon quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Gilad Pellaeon Gloyd GNK power droid Goran Beviin Gorga the Hutt Gormaanda Graad Grael Granta Omega Greedo Greeta Holda Grievous :Grievous quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Grievous Grlubb Guri Gurke Gwad Raatu H. Voolai H2 Haazen Hallis Saper Han Solo :Han Solo quotes, now in excess of 200, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Han Solo Handon Guld Haninum Tyk Rhinann Hardcase Harrar Hartwig H'buk HC-100 Helb Helena Shan The Hero of Tython :Hero of Tython quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Hero of Tython Herrit Hirib Bassot Hirog The Hiromi Hissal HK-24 HK-47 :HK-47 quotes, now in excess of 50, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/HK-47 HK-50 droids HK-51 Hohass Ekwesh (a.k.a. "Runt") HoloNet News Hondo Ohnaka Hookyr Hortel Ossilege Hume Tarl HX-138 I-5YQ :I-5YQ quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/I-5YQ Iaco Stark Iella Wessiri Antilles IG-72 IG-88 (all models) Ikrit Ina'ganet'nuruodo (a.k.a. Ganet) IN-GA 44 In-iK Inyri Forge Irenez Isolder Isplourrdacartha Estillo Izri Dazh Jabba the Hutt :Jabba the Hutt quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Jabba Desilijic Tiure Jacen Solo (a.k.a. Darth Caedus) :Jacen Solo quotes, now in excess of 20, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Jacen Solo Jaden Korr Jagged Fel :Jagged Fel quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Jagged Fel Jahan Cross Jai Maruk Jaina Solo Fel :Jaina Solo Fel quotes, now in excess of 20, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Jaina Solo Fel Jaius Yorub Jaller Obrim Jamillia Jan Ors Jango Fett :Jango Fett quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Jango Fett Jao Assam Jar Jar Binks Jarael Jaren Jariah Syn Jarrow Rusher Jaster Mereel Javon Thewles Jax Pavan Jaxxon Jaye Jeelg Jerec Jesmin Tainer Jet Nebula Jhoram Bey Jiliac Desilijic Tiron Jinart Jocasta Nu Johun Othone Jolee Bindo :Jolee Bindo quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Jolee Bindo Jorad Pressor Jorj Car'das Jorran Jorus C'baoth Joruus C'baoth Jos Vondar Journal of the Whills Jozzel Moffet Judd Judder Page Juhani Jull Dremon Juno Eclipse Jysella Horn K'Kruhk Kadana Sorrel Kal Skirata Kaliyo Djannis Kaminne Sihn Kapp Dendo Kar Vastor Karaksk Vet'lya Kardue'sai'Malloc Kas'im Kasdakh Bhul Kass Tod Kavar Kaye Galfridian Kea Moll Keek Keevy Spart Kell Douro Kell Tainer Kendal Ozzel Kenth Hamner Kerra Holt Kex Khalee Lah Khedryn Faal Ki-Adi-Mundi Kiel Charny Kinman Doriana Kir Kanos Kira Carsen Kirma Umber Kit Fisto Kla Klif Knash Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka Korelei Korlo Brightwater Kornell Divini Korvit Domesa Kotaa Zun-qin Kreia :Kreia quotes, now in excess of 20, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Kreia Krelman Kud'ar Mub'at Kuhru Kurlen Flennic Kyle Katarn :Kyle Katarn quotes, now in excess of 20, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Kyle Katarn Kyp Durron :Kyp Durron quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Kyp Durron Lamalla Rann Lamos Chatoor Lando Calrissian :Lando Calrissian quotes, now in excess of 70, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Lando Calrissian Languss Tuno (a.k.a. Guss Tuno) Latara Laurita Tohm LE-BO2D9 Leaft Leia Organa Solo :Leia Organa Solo quotes, now in excess of 110, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Leia Organa Solo Lesim Lin-D Lira Wessex Lobot Lok Durd Lon Shevu Longo Two-Guns Lorca Oviedo Lord Hoth Lorn Pavan Lorz Geptun Luca Lucien Draay Luke Skywalker :Luke Skywalker quotes, now in excess of 160, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Luke Skywalker Luminara Unduli Lumiya Luugro Lyrax Pentigure Lysko Buelia M1-4X M-3PO (a.k.a. Emtrey) M-TD Mace Windu :Mace Windu quotes, now in excess of 20, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Mace Windu Maddie Maitrakh Mako Spince Mandalore the Ultimate Mara Jade Skywalker :Mara Jade Skywalker quotes, now in excess of 40, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Mara Jade Skywalker Mark VII prototype Marn Hierogryph :Marn Hierogryph quotes, now in excess of 20, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Marn Hierogryph Marr Idi-Shael Maximilian Veers Mayor of Sernpidal MED-47 medical droid Medrit Vasur Meetra Surik (a.k.a. The Jedi Exile) :Meetra Surik quotes, now in excess of 20, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Jedi Exile Melvar Melvin Fett Mermeia Mezhan Kwaad Mical Miel Muwn Mighella Mir Tork Mira Mirax Terrik Horn Mirta Gev Mission Vao MK-09 Mnah Ra'at Mohs Mon Mothma :Mon Mothma quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Mon Mothma Montross Morano Morgan Katarn Movac Arisster MU-12 Mudlath Myn Donos Myri Antilles Myrsk Naia Nam-aK Naradan D'ulin Narkal Nas Choka Natasi Daala :Natasi Daala quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Natasi Daala Nawara Ven Nen Yim New Republic Defense Force Nick Rostu Nil Spaar Nima Maas Ninette No Scar Noa Briqualon Nok Drayen Nom Anor :Nom Anor quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Nom Anor NR-02 NT 600 Nunk Plaarvin Nurik Sandral Nute Gunray Nym Nyna Calixte (a.k.a. Morrigan Corde) Obi-Wan Kenobi :Obi-Wan Kenobi quotes, now in excess of 120, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Obi-Wan Kenobi Octa Ramis Ooryl Qrygg Ordo Skirata Orgus Din Oric Harfard Orn Free Taa Osi Sobeck Osika Kirske Owen Lars Padmé Amidala :Padmé Amidala quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Padmé Amidala Padnel Ovin Palpatine (a.k.a. Darth Sidious) :Palpatine quotes, now in excess of 80, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Palpatine Panha Pax Teem Pedetsen Perla Pernicar Petja Pizztov Platt Okeefe Plif Plo Koon Poem of Ages Pol Haus Popara Anjiliac Diresto Pors Tonith Prowl PROXY Q9-01 Q9-X2 Qu Rahn Quello Quenelle Querdan Dei Qui-Gon Jinn :Qui-Gon Jinn quotes, now in excess of 30, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Qui-Gon Jinn Quinlan Vos Quip Fargil Qwi Xux R0-4 R2-D2 Raana Tey Rahasia Sandral Raith Sienar Ram Zerimar Rayf Ysanna Raygar Raynar Thul RC-1136 (a.k.a. "Darman") RC-1138 (a.k.a. "Boss") RC-1140 (a.k.a. "Fixer") RC-1207 (a.k.a. "Sev") :RC-1207 ("Sev") quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/RC-1207 RC-1262 (a.k.a. "Scorch") :RC-1262 ("Scorch") quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/RC-1262 RC-1309 (a.k.a. "Niner") RC-3222 (a.k.a. "Atin") RC-5108/8843 (a.k.a. "Corr") RD-RR Reck Desh Red-Eye Baldarek Reegas Vance Reen Irana Remis Vehn Renz Reti Revan :Revan quotes, now in excess of 30, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Revan Rexrax Shool Rhondi Tremaine Ric Olié Rik Duel Rillao Risha Drayen Roa Roan Fel Roan Shryne Rogun Matt'rik Rohlan Dyre Rokko Rokur Gepta Ronhar Kim Rookie One Rootrock Rowdy Ru Murleen Rune Haako Rur Ryland Dackett Sa-Di Saba Sebatyne Saesee Tiin Salculd Salla C'airam Salla Zend Samuel Tomas Gillespee San Hill Sarasu Taalon Sarkkin Sarro Xaj Sate Pestage Satele Shan Satine Kryze Saul Karath Scorch Scourge Sedriss QL Seha Dorvald Serku Shada D'ukal Shadday Potkin Shado Vao Sha'kel Shalera Shalla Nelprin Sharad Hett Sharr Latt Shen Matale Shens Shigar Konshi Shimrra Jamaane Ship Shmi Skywalker Shohta Laar Shu Mai Shug Ninx Sienn Sconn Sigel Dare Simon Greyshade Sinick Kritkeen Sintas Vel Sio Bibble Sionver Boll Sirak Siri Tachi Sissalik The Sith Emperor Skadge Slish Fondine Slyssk Sol Sixxa Solis Soontir Fel Sorro Spilferithimus-narlamos (a.k.a. "Spilfer") Spraug Starkiller (clone) STK-CLR stock-keeping droid Stormtroopers :Stormtrooper quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Stormtrooper Strom Sumalee Sunry Syal Antilles Syrtik T1-LB T3-M4 T7-O1 TA-175 Tadar'Ro Tahiri Veila :Tahiri Veila quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Tahiri Veila Tahl Talon Karrde :Talon Karrde quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Talon Karrde Talzin (a.k.a. Mother Talzin) Tam Gozon Tanis Venn Tarn Tarsus Valorum Taryn Zel Tash Arranda Tatooine Visitors Bureau Taxtro Grave Teebo Tenel Ka Djo Tera Sinube Tesar Sebatyne Testan ke Harran Tetran Cowall Thann Mithric Thistleborn Tholme Thorne Kraym Thrackan Sal-Solo Thrawn :Thrawn quotes, now in excess of 20, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Thrawn Thurm Loogg Tiaan Jerjerrod Tigran Jamiro Tionne Solusar Tomer Darpen Ton Phanan Tor Vizsla Torr Snapit Trachta Trampeta's Star Guide Transe Decar Trecht Treis Sinde Trey Courser Trhin Voss'on't Trioculus Tru Veld Trud Trymbo Tsavong Lah Tschel Tsumo Tup TX-20 Tyber Zann Tycho Celchu :Tycho Celchu quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Tycho Celchu Tyria Sarkin Uldir Lochett Umak Leth Urias Xhaxin Valenthyne Farfalla Valin Horn Vana Dorja Varner Hilts Vaverone Zare Veela Ordo Veema Vergere :Vergere quotes, now in excess of 20, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Vergere Vestara Khai Vette Vill Vilmarh Grahrk Viran Qol Virar Needa Visas Marr Vitor Reige Viun Gaalan Voidhound :Voidhound quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Voidhound Voort saBinring (a.k.a. "Piggy") Voren Na'al Voss Parck Vrook Lamar Vua Rapuung Vuffi Raa Vul Isen W. Wald Walon Vau Wat Tambor Watto Wedge Antilles :Wedge Antilles quotes, now in excess of 70, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Wedge Antilles Wes Janson :Wes Janson quotes, now in excess of 30, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Wes Janson Whirry Malreaux Wicke Wicket Wystri Warrick Wilek Nereus Wilhuff Tarkin :Wilhuff Tarkin quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Wilhuff Tarkin Winter Celchu Wirut Wolf Sazen Wuher Wullf Yularen Wynn Dorvan Xamuel Lennox Xanatos Xim the Despot Xist Xizor Yalta Val Yarmond Yaru Korsin Yliri Consta Yoda :Yoda quotes, now in excess of 60, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Yoda Yolan Bren Ysanne Isard Yuthura Ban YVH 1-1A Zaalbar Zahara Cody Zak Arranda Zam Wesell Zan Yant Zao Zayne Carrick :Zayne Carrick quotes, now in excess of 20, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Zayne Carrick Zeerid Korr Zekk Zerba Cher'dak Zez-Kai Ell Zixx Zonama Sekot ''Zorba Express Zozridor Slayke Zsinj Zuckuss :'Zuckuss quotes, now in excess of 10, have been moved to a sub-page: Wookieepedia:Quote of the Day/Archive/Zuckuss''' Zule Xiss Unnamed individuals Repeats and sayings In-universe advertising ---- Category:StarWarsUniversequote